magerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Lamon
Lamon A boy of 14 years and unknown descend. He goes by the name Lamon, lacking any memory of his last name, if he ever had one. First appeared in Fyr'stcercle in late November; Lamon has been staying in one of the Inns ever since. Appearance ''Typical Appearance'' Reaching 160 cm in height, Lamon has the body build of an average teenage boy his age. His skin is rather tan and light freckles can be found on his face and shoulders. They are mostly noticeable, upon taking a closer look, however. His hair is of a chocolate brown colour and often in a frantic need to be brushed, which Lamon tends to either forget, or prefer not to. In addition, Lamon's eyes are that of a vibrant green colour, the pupils appearing star-shaped like. Most of his accessories are of green colour, e.g. his button earrings and wristband. He prefers dressing in a casual style, often opting for shirts with text of some sort, and a hoodie/jacket on top. In any case, his clothing choices tend to be rather vibrant and in the green/blue colour range. Recently he's been sporting a cyan letterman jacket, along with a plain shirt and pair of jeans. His hair seems to have grown a bit, giving him a weird mullet, of sorts. ''Mage Form Appearance'' Lamon's Mage Form lets him grow eight years in age and twenty centimeter in height. His hair appears shorter and generally better taken care of. Generally, his style of clothing as a Mature Mage can be considered as more skimpy, while keeping the same colour-scheme as his regular appearance. Additionally, in this form he wears more accessories, such as the necklace with a Mango pendant. Personality Generally friendly, Lamon tends to keep to himself most of the time, having a somewhat hard time to appear outgoing and easily approachable. He does try, to some extent though, as he finds joy in people. He tends to ramble, finding it hard to get his point across in few words, much to his embarrassment. That may be one reason, for why Lamon prefers to observe and remain in a passive role, rather than become the spotlight. He much prefers outdoors to indoors, feeling a sense of freedom, when exploring. Not afraid to get dirty, mud and bad weather don't stop him from playing outside. Upon first appearing in Fyr'st, he wandered the world, mostly keeping to himself. He did get a basic explanation about Mages and their ability to transform from Meruru , relucantly accepting it as the truth. Despite his lack of memory, he was under the impression to not be a mage. This recently came to a doubt, when an incident triggered both him and Tyber to transform for the first time. Lamon refuses to mingle deeper into this whole business, for now, as he finds the whole topic to be rather overwhelming. He struggles (but tries) to adjust to the world of Fyr'st, as his new home. Then again, he has no memory of an old one... As time goes on, Lamon manages to adjust to the strange life of Fyr'st just fine, managing to make a few friends or acquintances here and there. Having a job not only secures him a stable income but also the social activities he so desperately needs. Usually timid, he finds pleasure in being big bully brother type to one of his housemates, Mei. Strangely enough there have been rumours about Lamon's behaviour being drastically different, cold and creepy at the moment. Background Nothing is known of Lamon's history and he doesn't seem to have any recollections, as is typically the case with Mages. Claims to have dreams about his past, however. They generally depict him playing in a broad garden with what appears to be his father. Tessront During the Tessront visit Lamon suffered from Amnesia, resulting in him not having any memory of his life in Fyr'st. Instead, he believes to have grown up on the islands. His Tessront appearance is that of a 19-year old tall boy, with vibrant green hair, the same tone as his mage colour. He is a part of the N(inifity) crew, along with Eleonares, Icar and Vespera, believing them to be his childhood friends. During his short life there he's met his friend Mei, in the form of a 18-year old, albeit having no memory of her prior to this, in stark contrast to said person remembering him all too well in Fyr'st. To cut a long story short it came to a brief romance, ultimately resulting in them breaking up before they would be forced to part when travelling back home anyway. Abilities Normal Ability | Refreshment *'Description:' close-distance. A basic slash attack. Lamon speeds at the opponent and aims for vulnerable parts, slashing at them in a downwards motion. *'Side Effect' N/A Special Ability | Expiration '' *'Description:Jumps at his opponent, striking a forceful blow at them. Due to immersing the weapon's blade in a toxic, there's a 25% for poisoning his enemy. *'''Side Effect N/A Character Art Designs mageconcept.png|Concept sketch lamon cs.png|Lamon's updated CS Trivia *Loves bugs, especially beetles and pill bugs. *Generally has an easier time speaking his mind in his Mature Form *Girls intimidate him more than boys Category:Mage Category:Mature Mage